Story Mode Federation
Story Mode Federation, or SMF, is an online YouTube efed, using the Playstation 2/Xbox 360 WWE Smackdown series(recently Smackdown vs. RAW 2008), created by account member thesuperdingos, real name disclosed for the time being, but the name, Super Dingos, is the main tag team of the SMF, which features two members, Greg and Joey. SMF is currently the most recognized CAW federation ever in existence and to this day, which their episodes reaching 3,000-5,000 views in the matter of 3-5 days There is a fan made site that can be located at http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation The main site is http://www.storymodefederation.com The site features the SMF Forums, which is one of the most popular CAW forums on the net today. How SMF Got Its Start SMF began way back in 2001 with him and a few others from his school who made wrestling comics mocking celebs and famous people and bringing them to wrestle in the WWF. They later brought this formula to video games, starting with SmackDown Just Bring It in April 2002, however they did not upload any material online until 2006. They had an entire series from Just Bring It until Here Comes the Pain, often mocking people such as George Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Bob Saget, Jay Leno, Christopher Lowell, John Basedow, Louie Anderson, and more. Basically, they still spoof pop-culture in the storylines and chracters, so it's more of a comedy with wrestling brought into the mix. SMF is currently one of the most recognized CAW league on youtube today, in which it's popularity has only been good with everyone who loves CAW. Wrestlers *Bill Cosby - Jell-O Slam-O *The Rock - Rock Bottom, The People's Elbow *John Cena - F-U, STF-U *George W. Bush - Presidential Slam *Ultimate Bin Laden - Alleyahleyahayahelli Drop, Alleyayahleyahelli Kick *Jared Fogle(Right To Censor)- Subway Train *Mr. Wollenbump - Wrist Slice *Christopher Lowell -Pedigree, Lowelagra *Chuck Norris - Chuck Norris Kick *Joey(Super Dingos)-Widow's Peak *Greg(Super Dingos)-Worm *Chig Gambino - Santino Gambino,gambino slam *Hamburglar *Ronald McDonald/Sweet Tooth - McSlam *Fast Food Order **Colonel Sanders- KFC Buffalo Wing **The Burger King - The Whopper *Bob Ross (SMF's crazy announcer who is J.R.'s uncle's brother's cousin's sister's roomate, and makes very frequent note of hot chicks, (ugly or not)- (finisher) SUCK MAH THI *Clark Kent (SMF) - Superman Slam *Lex Luthor - Kryptonite Shirt *Whiff Of Air (formerly Chris Benoit) - Crippler Crossface *Bob Saget - Full House Cutter, Full House Drop *Carl Winslow - Winslow Bomb *Mr. Feeny - Feeny-T *Uncle Phil - The Shredder *Kramer(Michael Richards) - N***** Beatdown, Brass Knuckles shot to the face *JJ - Speed commentator, Leader of the GJJAC Foundation. Also a graduate of the Eastern Bluegrass Community College of Wyoming. *Randy Orton - RKO, Orton Pose *McGyver- McGyver Driver *Boom - BOOMerang or Chicka-chicka boom boom(F-5) *Matt Har...err...The Green Ranger - Ranger Driver *Stone Gold Still Austinberg (a transformed Stone Cold Steve Austin and Goldberg) - Spear, Stone Cold Stunner, Jackhammer *Mysteries Inc **Shaggy - Sky High off Weed **Freddy - Dog Headbutt *Saved By The Bell **Zack Morris - Zack Attack **A.C. Slater - Ladies Man *Starfleet **Captain Picard - Warp Speed 5 **Captain Kathryn Janeway - The Voyager **Seven of Nine *Britney Spears - Britney Spear SMF Weekly Shows *Smackadown *WAR *Speed(New Sunday night Show, combination of heat and velocity) *SMF Xtra SMF Champions *SMF Champion - Ronald McDonald *SMF Action Star Champion - Captain John Picard *SMF T.V. Champion - Uncle Phil *SMF Hardcore Champion - Spiderman(george bush) *SMF Tag Team Champions - Mysteries inc (shaggy and freddy) *SMF Original Champion - Chig Gambino *SMF Big Ass N Tits Champion- seven of nine SMF Now The Great American Clash has just ended as one of SMF's greatest CPV's yet. The Great American Clash was one of the craziest CPV's ever in SMF history. In the opener of the show, the TV Title battle royal came under way as Mr. Feeny won his first SMF TV Title by surprising everyone in coming out! An undefeated Britney Spears defended her SMF Big Ass & Tits Championship as she got her pregnant sister, Jamie Lynn to switcharoo with her as the lights went out. The Tag Team Turmoil match featured some unexpected teams, we never expected El Chacal and Don Francisco to come out, as well as the unusual team of BK Jordan and John Cena, as well as Chig Gambino and Wollenburg. But it ended up being a debut of Shaggy and Freddy from Scooby Doo taking on Zack and Slater from SBTB, in which Zack and Slater won the gold! Captain Picard and MacGyver had an epic ladder match for the Action Star Title. Captain Picard shocked the world when he did a Warp Speed 5 off the top of the ladder outside the ring. Holy Sh!!!! We have a new commissioner in Bill Cosby as that fool Sephiroth interfered yet again for no apparant reason, and then Boom had ruined Chuck Norris' chances of winning by interupting with a Boomerang, causing Norris the match and his chances of becoming Commissioner. What will happen between Norris and Boom, as Cosby is the new commish? Lashwell got married, but KILL.US.HI.FI had somehow killed him. Who is behind this, dammit?! And where is the hardcore title after Captain Kathryn Janeway had won the title, becoming the first woman to win the Hardcore title. Now that two Star Trek captains have SMF gold, will Janeway and Picard go after the Tag Team Championship as well? And finally, the Rock and Austinberg, in one of the most epic matches, Austinberg had finally captured SMF gold. Austin with his 3rd SMF Title and Goldberg with his first, but Lex Luthor gave Austinberg a drink with a potion that had made Austinberg weaker, and eventually split up Austinberg into Goldberg and Austin. Ronald McDonald, debuting his new evil looks, had finally used this opportunity to cash in his MITB, pinning both Austin and Goldberg to become the SMF Champion SMF CAW Search 2008 thesuperdingos have posted all over youtube and the SMF Forums - where everybody posts images of their wrestling CAWs - about their newly CAW search. SMF's administration will pick 4 Created Wrestlers, and the finalists will duke it out at the Royal Fumble. Many CAWS have already been submitted. 2007 winner- Boom 2008 winner-?????? Controversy * Controversy has struck SMF, as their videos keep getting flagged for no apparent reason. The source is known to have been VGWrestling, as stated by youtube member, thesuperdingos. He has confirmed that SMF will be on YouTube still, and that backups will be on www.dailymotion.com/thesuperdingos. There has also been a guy by the screen name of ffff234 who has been bugging thesuperdingos about bringing in his CAW. He then tried to claim to take out SMF. Hours later he regretted saying that and apologized. * A forum member by the name of 'jefferson' came to the SMForums, and started acting childish around the members of the board. He revealed to be an eleven year old John Cena fan, who made himself look like a fool, stating that his dad was in the CIA, that John Cena is the only thing that can save the WWE right now, and even made an attack on SMF, saying that he would make his own fed called SMCF(Story Mode Cena Federation), where Cena won every title, with the exception of the Lil Bitch Title. Jefferson then went on to be banned. * In October 2007, Dr. Pizza, the owner of ACWL, had tried to unsuccessfully merge ACWL and SMF together. He then came to the SMF Forums and told everyone off and then made many video rants about how he was furious he was, and thought it would of been a great idea. Some believe however this was a way to leech viewers from SMF to ACWL (Despite Dr. Pizza never attended too). However, Dr. Pizza apologized to everyone on the forums and on Youtube, and since then, became a regular poster on SMF's Forums. Dr. Pizza however made a shocking impact on SMF, when he debuted as the 3rd Commentator in SMF's history on May 6th, 2008, when he was given the roll as Commentator of the Xtra Matches (Dark Matches after War and Smackadown), and despite his actions from last year, he has been mostly praised for his style of commentary. Mega Events Season 5 *Cracklash 2007 *The Great American Clash 2007 *Royal Fumble 2007 *Bitchamania 2007 Season 6 *The Great American Clash 2008 *Cracklash 2008 * Cyber Sexy Summer *Royal Fumble *Bitchamania 2008 External Links * http://www.storymodefederation.com - Official Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation - Fan Made Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation-germany/ - German Made Site * http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?act=idx - SMForum * http://www.youtube.com/thesuperdingos/ - Youtube Site